


决斗后发生了什么

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 旁白梗。灵感来源：《火枪手》，爆笑喜剧短片，感兴趣的朋友可以看看hhhhh沙雕OOC预警。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	决斗后发生了什么

**Author's Note:**

> 旁白梗。灵感来源：《火枪手》，爆笑喜剧短片，感兴趣的朋友可以看看hhhhh沙雕OOC预警。

**阴沉的天空中，接骨木魔杖翻腾着划过一道漫长的弧线，落在一只有力的手掌中。这只手掌宽厚，结实，充满了魔法的力量，在场之人无不为这力量感到敬畏。他们知道，从此以后，这个将被整个巫师界铭记的英雄就是接骨木魔杖新的主人了，未来再无人能战胜他！但是，老魔杖的新主人却并不感到开心。**

“谁在说话？”

**邓布利多问，他握着魔杖，怀疑的目光落在战败的格林德沃身上。他与他相识近半个世纪， 知晓即便落败，格林德沃也绝非能轻率对待的人。**

“有趣。”

**格林德沃说。**

“如果这是你的什么把戏，你最好赶快停止它。”

**邓布利多威胁道。**

“我没有威胁他！”

**邓布利多抗议。**

“说真的，虽然这挺好玩的，但可以把‘邓布利多说’这部分去掉吗？太累赘了，一篇小说也不需要这么多某某某人说。”

**格林德沃建议道。他躺在地上，曲起一条腿，艰难地用胳膊撑起上半身。即使是这样简单的动作，也让他忍不住嘶了一声。因为在刚刚结束的决斗中，他受了重伤，邓布利多的攻击咒狠狠地击中了他，而他假装没有，甚至嘲笑邓布利多准头不行。**

“我击中你了？”邓布利多惊讶地问。

他看到他的咒语几乎洞穿格林德沃的半条胳膊，金发巫师却像什么都没有发生似的，嘲讽他躲在避风港太久，忘记了怎么使用魔杖。

格林德沃对他的问题翻了个白眼。

**尽管格林德沃不愿意承认，但他确实输给了邓布利多。他可以把失败怪罪于小斯卡曼德愚蠢的神奇动物，也可以归罪于临阵叛逃的奎妮和克雷登斯，但他没有。在他那颗许久未曾牵动的心脏深处，他仍然对这唯一能与他匹敌的对手满怀敬佩。**

“我没有！”

**格林德沃撒谎道。**

“我没有。”他几乎咬碎牙齿，愤懑与嫉恨开始填满他的胸腔。他从旁观者的哄笑中抽身，一字一顿地对着空气中的声音说，“我对邓布利多满怀敬佩？也许曾经是的。但现在站在我面前的不过是一只徒有筋肉的迂腐刍狗，用廉价的道德将真正的利益束之高阁，对戕害巫师的陈旧律法置若罔闻。”

格林德沃忍耐着痛苦，半跪着，用最后的力量支撑自己站起来。

他没有停下来，“你为你死去的妹妹痛哭流涕吗？当然。但你为她悲伤吗？你为她哀悼吗？你为她日夜难眠吗？不，邓布利多，你只悼念你自己。你可怜自己，怜悯自己，为自己的过失惊慌失措，为自己的悲恸自怜自艾。你是为了大义，为了苍生而对抗我的吗？还是为了你那千疮百孔，破碎腐烂的良心。你在乎的是学生们的安眠？还是只为了自己的安睡。”他向前走了一步，所有人都警惕地举起魔杖，盔甲咒与钻心咒的光芒在傲罗中间闪烁。格林德沃嗤笑一声，“哦，别着急，愚昧与保守的拥趸们啊，你们会迎接你们应得的命运滚轮。在那之前，你们能做的只有等待。”

**每个人都为他这番演讲屏住呼吸，几乎忘记了声音的存在。直到声音又一次响起，他们才迫不及待地大口呼吸，唯有邓布利多心碎不已。**

“不是这样的。”

**他狡辩道。尽管他的内心就要赞成了，他的仁慈，他的悲悯，他的宽容，全都建立于内心深处，他知道自己是个怎样卑劣的人。他恐惧知道谁才是杀死妹妹的真凶吗？是的。但更深的恐惧降临于他，抓住他，反复告诫他，他真正害怕的只是自己，是住在他身体里的怪兽造成了妹妹的死亡。**

格林德沃挑了挑眉。

只有雅各布左顾右盼，半晌用手指向自己，“这里只有我不知道……呃，妹妹吗？”

**是的。只有你。**

纽特同情地拍了拍雅各布的肩膀。

**现在事情开始变得诡异了。当然啦，因为决斗结束了，多数巫师胜利，事情理应落下帷幕。但现在一道来路不明的声音把所有人都搞糊涂了。纽特怀疑这声音是某个黑巫师的垂死挣扎。奎妮试图倾听每个人的脑子，看看声音是谁的恶作剧。雅各布以为这是魔法，但蒂娜对此表示怀疑，她更关心这道声音站在哪边。邓布利多？还是格林德沃？括号，声音只是声音，括号结束。**

雅各布的表情看起来像吃了一只苍蝇。

“奎妮，是你吗？”纽特问。

**因为这个声音听起来好像懂得摄神取念，而只要一点点魔法就可以把每个人的想法朗读出来。尽管这声音字正腔圆，像BBC的配音演员。——来自雅各布的比喻，介于巫师们不知道什么是BBC。但纽特不知道有没有其他的魔法可以改变大脑说话的声音。**

奎妮惊恐地摇摇头。

在场唯一的麻瓜惊恐不比她少，“老天，你们不知道BBC？”

**邓布利多试图用大脑封闭术抵抗。但他失败了。因为声音不是来自任何人的摄神取念。**

“如果不是摄神取念的话，”蒂娜怀抱微小的希望说，“那就不一定是真的，对吧？谁知道这个声音说的是真是假？”

格林德沃立刻看向邓布利多，“想一个数字。”

“什么？”邓布利多愣了一下。

金发巫师不耐烦地说，“想一个数字。如果这个声音知道你现在想的是数字几，就能知道它是不是在胡说八道。”

**邓布利多照做了。他先想到了数字六，介于格林德沃出生于1883年6月6日，从那之后他一直很喜欢数字六。**

“我不喜欢6，我只是想到了。”

**邓布利多撒谎道。他又换了829，因为格林德沃在八月二十九日离开了戈德里克。**

“和那没有关系！”

**邓布利多涨红了脸。**

“好吧，”他叹了口气，“我的确想到了6和829，但理由不是这样的。我就只是想到了。”

**邓布利多仍然不愿意承认。**

“我……”

**他说不出话。声音已经证明了自己，不管他说什么，人们都会知道他在狡辩，因为声音是对的。尽管它听起来十分滑稽，括号，一点都不滑稽，括号结束。**

**既然声音无所不知，而他的大脑封闭术不起作用，他就不得不想点其他的东西，以避免声音将他的秘密广而告之。他一点也不希望任何人在这个时候知道爱过格林德沃，有可能现在还爱。他不确定，因为他已经很久没有听过自己的心了。**

除了纽特，所有人都用震惊，有几个甚至用恶心的目光看向人群中孑然独立的白巫师。就连格林德沃也一脸吃惊。

“你为什么惊讶？”雅各布问，“你不知道他爱过你吗？”

纽特咳嗽了一声，“我想格林德沃只是惊讶现在还爱。”

蒂娜的声音都开始颤抖了，“你真的？你爱过，爱过他？”

**蒂娜的问题正是所有人心中的疑惑。**

**无论这位伟大的巫师如何抵抗，他都无法欺骗自己。在决斗发生的前一夜，厄里斯魔镜中仍然只有格林德沃的身影。他看不到阿丽安娜，看不到阿不福思，看不到他的父母，欲望之境中现身的只有格林德沃，和他那身该死的帅得要命的巴伐利亚风衣。**

格林德沃又挑了挑眉，“你对我的风衣有意见？”

“……没有。”邓布利多沮丧地说。

**尽管在场大多数人都不喜欢格林德沃，但不得不承认，在着装风格上不只是格林德沃，就连他的拥护者们也尽显风度。相反，胜利的巫师们显然要保守的多。以纽特为例，如果他换上一身更显身材与肌肉的服装，也许追蒂娜就不会这么困难。**

蒂娜的脸刷得红了。

纽特不安地垂下眼睛，右手摩擦着魔杖，吞咽着问，“真的吗？你真的觉得我应该换一套衣服？”

一贯飒爽英姿的女傲罗羞涩地点了点头。

奎妮走过去，替纽特整理了一下衣领，又拍拍他的胸脯，“你还要多锻炼，不然婚后不是我姐姐的对手。”

“奎妮！”

**介于这是个关于邓布利多如何与格林德沃复合的故事，让我们不要投注过多精力在其他人身上。**

“嘿！这不公平！”“我们是人，不是工具！”“为什么只有格林德沃和邓布利多？”“你说复合是什么意思？”“不管他们过去发生了什么，现在我们要把格林德沃关入大牢了！”“复合是真的吗？”“我觉得我好像在谁的脑袋里听过一些。”

**被归类为其他人的人们抗议道。瑟拉菲娜不能忍受她是‘其他人’的说法，从小到大她从来都是人群的焦点，尽管她也曾暗恋格雷夫斯，是那位部长诸多追求者中从未成功的女性之一。但只要她缄口不言，没有人会知道她的秘密。**

“这不是……我没有……”瑟拉菲娜结结巴巴的说。

纽特飞快打断了她的话，“好吧，其实背景板也挺不错的，是吧？”

**为了防止声音吐露更多，纽特试图尽快控制住局面，避免他的脑子里情不自禁地去想那些秘密……**

“打住，停下，请。”纽特徒劳地挣扎。

**……其中之一是蒂娜某次换下的衣服被他妥帖地收好，当他不可遏制地想念她时，就会捧着她的衣服，怀念她的味道，和她在身边的感觉。**

“梅林啊——不——”

蒂娜不可置信地看着他，“你！你从没有……你为什么不还给我？我以为我弄丢了！”

“对不起，听我解释，我没有，那不是我的本意，我只是偶尔……”

“偶尔！”蒂娜几乎是在尖叫了。

“请让我们当背景板！”

奎妮替纽特解围。纽特感激地看向她。

“我一定是在做梦……”

**邓布利多捂着脸嘟哝。可惜不是梦。**

“听着，不管你想做什么，我和格林德沃都不可能复合。他杀人如麻，冷血无情，根本不在乎巫师的性命，更不在乎与我有过的感情……”邓布利多咬着牙坚持说，“不，他根本没有感情。”

一直沉默站在格林德沃身后的文达，此刻用不大却坚定地声音说，“或者你不配。”

“罗齐尔。”格林德沃平静地制止了她。

**文达已经尽力了。她用二十多年陪伴在这位强大巫师的身后，言听计从，忠诚不渝，把格林德沃当作她的信仰。也许对其他人来说，格林德沃意味着答案，希望，荣光，但对她自己来说，格林德沃就是她的一切。**

“闭嘴！”文达低吼道。

邓布利多露出‘我就知道你们有故事’的表情。格林德沃叹了口气。

**她知道她的感情永远不会得到回应吗？她知道。从真正走近格林德沃开始，她就知道那里有一个上了锁的盒子，隐匿于那些真真假假的语言背后，隐匿于所有人的视界之外，隐匿于窥探的阴影中，不为人所知。**

**他一刻也没有停止。**

**期待，幻想，追逐，渴望某一天预言中两人共掌荣光的未来得以实现。**

邓布利多惊讶地问，“你在预言里看到？”

“没有。”格林德沃脸色阴沉。

**我们都知道那是一句谎言。**

邓布利多吞咽了一下，感到喉咙肿痛，最艰涩的疑问藏在最深的苦痛中。他还是问了，“什么时候？你什么时候看到的？”

格林德沃不想回答。

但很快他就意识到——

**格林德沃想起了谷仓。**

**在巴沙特与邓布利多家后面的山丘上，有一座很少有人会去的谷仓。每当邓布利多想从繁重的家务和窒息的生活中短暂逃脱，他就会上那儿待一会儿。在格林德沃到来后，那里变成了他们共有的秘密基地。**

**那一晚他们如饥似渴，思想碰撞迸溅的火花点燃了青少年旺盛的荷尔蒙——**

“荷尔蒙是什么？”

**格林德沃迫不及待地拉开邓布利多的拉链，邓布利多也将他的手探进格林德沃的衣衫下，他们热烈地亲吻彼此，不可——**

“我们必须要听吗？”纽特忍不住说。

“或者只留下他们两个比较好。”蒂娜谨慎地建议道。

“说真的，决斗已经结束了，我们为什么还要在这里？”忒休斯不情不愿地移开视线。尽管邓布利多爱过格林德沃对他的冲击堪比亲眼看着丽塔离去，但不得不站在这里听他们的缠绵往事似乎更让人无法忍受。

只有奎妮说，“为什么停下来了？”

格林德沃给了这个小叛徒一个禁声咒。邓布利多马上解开了。

“怎么，你好像很享受被议论你和我过去的性·生·活？”他用讥讽的声音说。故意在最后几个词加重。

“不，我不享受有关你的一切话题。但我不会阻止别人。”

“好极了，那不妨让我们听听看后面发生了什么。”格林德沃毫不在意地说。

**实际上，格林德沃已经无法支撑自己了。尽管他让自己看起来轻松自如，但决斗中每一道伤痕仍然啃噬着他的筋骨，折磨着他的血肉。**

“你怎么不用……”邓布利多诧异地看向格林德沃，立刻就明白这个好强的黑巫师甚至没有力气使用几个治疗咒。他走过去，文达警惕地向前一步，“别担心，我没打算伤害他。”邓布利多一把按上格林德沃的伤口，冷汗顿时层层从格林德沃的额头冒出。

格林德沃咬着牙，坚决不让自己叫出来，只从齿缝中挤出一个词。“混蛋。”他嘶声说。

“是啊，我是混蛋。现在该让混蛋给你疗伤了。”邓布利多讽刺道，“你脑子里在想什么？连治愈咒都无法使用，还试图给奎妮禁声？”

“不是试图，我成功了。”

邓布利多被他气死了。

“硬汉(tough guy)，嗯？”

格林德沃来不及反抗，就被一阵儿光芒笼罩，沉重的压力一点点从他身上消失，疼痛也在减轻。他没注意到自己轻轻松了口气。

“那个……”雅各布不忍心打断这诡异的居然有些温馨的场面，但他实在太好奇了，“我们还继续吗？”

**他们热烈地亲吻彼此，不可遏制地触摸彼此的肌肤，赤诚相见，格林德沃却走神了。**

邓布利多瞪着他，一脸‘你认真的吗’的表情。格林德沃尴尬地移开了视线。

**他看见高塔，看见曙光，看见巫师行走于麻瓜的街道上，嬉笑如常。他看见山巅，看见破晓，看见城堡之上他向他伸出的手。**

**他看见他们。**

“你在和我做……”邓布利多阻止了自己，转而说，“你在那时候就看到我们？我和你？你看到你赢了？”

“我看到我们赢了。”格林德沃纠正道。

“而那到底是什么意思？”

“还有别的意思吗？巫师走在麻瓜中间，麻瓜不对魔法大惊小怪，我回到纽蒙迦德，你在城堡顶楼等我。你觉得那是什么意思？”

“可这不可能……”

“是啊，我发现了。”格林德沃神色恹恹，“现在我知道不是每个预言都像糟糕的预言一样应验。”

“糟糕的预言……”

“比如，遇见你。”

邓布利多的表情好像有人给他来了一闷棍，顿时击打地他说不出话。

“你在预言里见过我。”

“……不是。不是见过。”

**邓布利多在期待画外音告诉他这是谎言。但这不是。**

“我没有期待……”

**邓布利多撒谎道。**

“我知道的只是我会在戈德里克遇见一个或许会改变命运的人，那时我以为是佩弗利尔的后代，或者和隐形衣相关的什么人。”

“然后你遇见了我。”邓布利多笃定地说。

格林德沃叹了口气，“然后我遇见了你。我就知道那个人是你。”

“你从来没说过……”

“我说了。我告诉你了，第一次见到你就告诉过你，我们的遇见不是偶然。”格林德沃苦恼地说，“但你以为我在搭讪。”

蒂娜公平地说，“听起来确实很像搭讪。”

“——还是很油腻的那种。”奎妮补充道。

格林德沃看起来想给所有人一个禁声咒，介于他的伤已经好多了——邓布利多抓住了他的手。

“你只是外伤好了，想要痊愈还得依靠魔药。”

格林德沃挣开他，“我不知道你还关心我。”

在格林德沃来得及闭嘴之前，邓布利多叹了口气，“你知道这会引发什么吗？”

**他知道。实际上，他像邓布利多关心他那样在乎着邓布利多。但他不会告诉任何人，即便现在所有人都知道了，他也不打算开口。**

**他不奢求理解。**

**事实上，他也不认为他曾得到过理解。介于现在邓布利多谈论起他们曾经梦想的方式就好像那是奇耻大辱，就好像它们一文不值，就好像他都不理解那为什么会发生。**

格林德沃正在考虑有没有一种魔法能让他原地消失，幻影移形就不错，但邓布利多抓他抓得太紧了，他不想带着邓布利多一起跑。

“盖勒特，”邓布利多喊他的称呼让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，但邓布利多没注意，只用语重心长的口气说，“我恨我这么说，但我理解过。我理解过，这就是为什么我恨我自己。”

“和我。”格林德沃替他补充道。

“不，我没有……曾经也许——但现在？现在我不恨你。”

“如果你敢说你爱我，即使我不能用魔法，也能揍得你鼻青脸肿。”

邓布利多噎住了，就好像那些鼻青脸肿已经发生了似的，他吐字不清地嘟囔了几句。

格林德沃没听清。

**邓布利多说他不能控制厄里斯魔镜，所以即使他在厄里斯魔镜中看到格林德沃，也不是他的错。**

现在邓布利多看起来想马上幻影移形了。

“厄里斯魔镜是什么？”雅各布低声问。

纽特凑到他耳边，“简单来说，能看到你最深的欲望的镜子。”

“哇哦！”雅各布说。

**是的，哇哦。人们最深处的欲望往往连自己都能欺骗。因此，即使此刻格林德沃充满不信任，而邓布利多开始幻想厄里斯魔镜前的格林德沃，他们都不能否认彼此在心中永远保留的一席之地。**

**但割裂的矛盾真的无法解决吗？**

**还是要先失去才能得到。**

**一年后，格林德沃会再次看到那个预言，他和邓布利多将共掌荣光，世界在眼前铺展。只是此刻他们还无法相信。**

**在邓布利多压抑自我却又不甘平庸的斗争中，他的一部分强烈地呼喊着救赎，尖叫着革命。这一部分的他自始至终都在抗争着世界的压制。巫师界需要改变，陈规陋习需要革新。无论另一部分的他愿意与否，他终将踏上这条布满倒刺的荆棘之路。**

**在格林德沃桀骜不驯却又隐藏柔软的某个心灵角落，他知道他必将奔赴浪涛，葬身于火海吗？一部分的他如此坚信，另一部分的他奋力挣脱。但即便前方是死亡，他也不惮于直闯梦门，他只是没想过这条路会这么孤独。**

“这是什么？结束语吗？我们要解脱了？”雅各布惊喜地说。

“不好说。”纽特谨慎地建议。

蒂娜跟着点头，“作为结束语，它实在冗长地不堪入耳。”

“全是屁话。”忒休斯愤怒地说。

瑟拉菲娜警惕地望着邓布利多，“你真的会加入他？反抗我们？”

“不会。”格林德沃替他回答道，“他只会用他那悲天悯人的心肠替所有人清理一条不流血的革新之路。等着瞧吧，他会头破血流的。”

“感谢你这么了解我，盖勒特。”邓布利多欣慰地说，“只是我可不打算一个人做这件事。”

“别想拉我下水。”

“可声音说你很孤独。”

“全是屁话。”他引用忒休斯。忒休斯开始嫌弃这句话了。

“我们会找到更好的方法。”邓布利多安抚道。

“没有更好的方法，我告诉你了。”

“你没试过怎么知道？”

“我看到了。”

“那个光明的未来？我和你一样期待。”

“那不是……”

邓布利多决定他受够格林德沃的狡辩了，于是他用最简单的方式解决争端。

**不管怎样，决斗之后，他们热烈拥吻。**

**END.**

“刚才那是结束语吗？”

“我想是的。”

“听起来简洁有力。”

“尤其是最后一部分。”

只有纽特挣扎着说，“不觉得这样很OOC吗？我是说，这真的会在决斗后发生？”

“纽特，你的嗅嗅跑了。”

“哦。”

“纽特，你OOC了。”


End file.
